FOREVER BLOOD BOUND
by KittyS2
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era after exams. Unknown to her she is being stalked by a snake demon hell bent on making her his mate. Many years ago this demons whole tribe was wiped out leaving him to find a worthy human mate to restart his clan. Injecting her with his venom, the first demon she sees will have her transform into that demons species. But will she see him first?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow readers! This is my first fanfiction for :)**_

_**Only reviews from members will be accepted. **_

_**THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: **__**VIOLENCE, ASSAULT, NUDITY AND FUTURE LEMONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

_**I REPEAT! IF YOU DISLIKE THESE KIND OF FANFICTIONS! THEN DON'T READ! **_

_**ENJOY! Kitty_S2 x**_

Kagome stretched back on her bed and let out a sigh of relief, Mid year exams had been tough this year and thank kami it was over. Rolling onto her side, Kagome eyed her all to familiar yellow backpack in the corner of the room with excitement. Mama had filled it to the brim with Ramen, Chips, assorted bento lunches and toys for Shippo.

_"I guess i should start heading back to the gang"_ Kagome contently murmured as she smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. She had been gone nearly a week now and knew how much Inuyasha detested waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome moved from the bed and picked up her bag and headed for the door

With one last glance over her comfortable surroundings, Kagome close the door and made her way down to the bone eaters well.

**Inuyashas POV **

How long was she going to be?!

Inuyasha began anxiously taping his sharpened claws against the well. He hated her absence for this "school" thing she thought was so important.

_"She did promise more ramen though…"_ Inuyasha could feel his mouth salivating at the thought of more ramen…especially the one they called "Beef Flavoured"

Peering down into the well he contemplated going to her time and dragging her back, whether she liked it or not..he had been lenient enough in letting her leave for an entire week…

A whole week of not looking for the jewel shards…a whole week of Naraku going unchallenged..Inuyasha growled deeply into his chest and dug his nails into the well side causing it to splinter.

_"Thats it! Im going! Prepare yourself Kagome!"_ Before making his way down into the well a familiar scent caught his attention amongst the wind…the scent of graveyard dirt and clay…

What was she doing here?

_"Ki-Kikyo…?"_ Inuyasha whispered longingly..

Inuyasha looked down into the well and back towards the direction of Kikyos scent.

_"Dammit!"_ Inuyasha mumbled and took off running after Kikyo.

Inuyasha had waited by the well not just for snacks…but out of concern for Kagomes safety. The night of the blood cycle was approaching fast..and luckily being a half demon he was left unaffected but many full bloodied demons went into heat during this time…making the lands a very dangerous place for humans.

The blood cycle was the most animalistic and sexual demon ritual that occurred every 200 years, where full fledged demons would hunt down their eternal mate. It was only once every 200 years that demons no matter how strong held little to no power over their inner demonic mating instincts. Only until an eternal bond was made the demons inner beast would never know rest. Humans could also be imprinted on by a demon during the cycle whilst some humans were used for sexual and violent gratification and then wasn't uncommon either for a demon to take not just take one mate but multiple mates over different cycles if the demons inner beast deemed it necessary.

The whole blood cycle disgusted Inuyasha…He knew his human mother was imprinted on by his demon father…it sickened him to think what she had to endure during the cycle..

Kagome had taken up walking to Kaedes village alone from the bone eaters well nowadays. The young mikos abilities had grown significantly stronger and now she was able to shield her scent and aura from demons in the area. She wished to become stronger..she even expressed interest in taking up training from Sango to be able to properly defend herself in battle. With Naraku becoming stronger and bolder in his assaults, Kagome didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore..she wanted to fight equally side by side with her companions.

Inuyasha warily allowed her to do this…He wanted to see her grow stronger..but he also wanted to protect her..

He knew he should of waited for Kagome…but surely she could defend herself until he could reach her again…he may not have another chance to see Kikyo..besides, he wouldn't be too far away...

**Meanwhile.**

**K**agome was greeted at the well by her family, who always saw her off no matter what.

It warmed her heart to have such a supportive family. They gave her strength, love and courage and without them she wouldn't be who she was today.

_"I guess i'm off again everyone!"_ smiled Kagome cheerfully

_"Thank you again Mom for helping me pack!"_ Kagome hugged her mother close as she prepared to return to the feudal era and continue her quest against Naraku.

She was especially excited to see Inuyasha, even though she was pretty sure he checked up on her once in a while during her exams. She always knew if she saw red out the corner of her eye she just missed him running out of view so he avoided being told to "sit"... this always made her giggle.

_"Please be careful Kagome and say hello to everyone for me"_ Mrs. Higurashi sweetly said as she helped her daughter carry her bag over to the wells opening.

_"I will Mom"_ replied Kagome

Kagome grasped her bag looking down into the bone eaters well preparing to jump.

_"Did you remember to pack those sutras i gave you child!_ gramps shouted out franticly

_"Yes Gramps! Wouldn't forget them for the world!_

With a final smile and wave, Kagome swung her leg over the side of the well and disappeared 500 years into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Thunder flashed angrily throughout the darkened sky as rain soaked Kagome, chilling her through to the bone. Looking up from the well, Kagome sighed and wiped the fresh rain from her ebony bangs.

_"Perfect…I'm going to be soaked through by the time i arrive at Kaedes… hopefully i don't catch a cold or even worse…have Mirokus lecherous gaze all over me.." _ grumbled Kagome as she evaluated her now partially see through

uniform shirt

_"And i just got this thing dry cleaned…"_

Looking down at her heavy backpack she realised there was no way she could carry it up the slippery well side on her own.

_"Well… he made me bring him all this ramen…the least he could do is come here and help me out…" _With a deep breath Kagomes voice echoed throughout the well.

"**INUYASHAAAAAA IM BACK!"**

Kagomes voice rang out from the well but no response came.

**"INUYASHA! MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPO! ITS KAGOME!" **

Nothing.

Disgruntled, Kagome left her bag in the well and proceeded to climb up.

_"I'll come back for my bag later.. theres no way i can carry it up on my own….perhaps if it wasn't for all the ramen and chips he demanded i bring.."_

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed in annoyance and began to lift herself from the well.

It was refreshing to see the familiar surroundings of the forest around her…._"Its good to be back.."_ smiled Kagome cheerfully

The young miko scanned her surroundings carefully to make sure the area was clear of any demons. Suddenly Kagome felt a warm chill run down her spine and into her lower belly, The feeling was unnerving..yet scarily pleasurable.

_"What..was that all about?"_ Kagome murmured to herself in confusion

Shrugging it off, Kagome sat herself down on the wells side and breathed in the fresh rain drenched air around her and took a moment to relax from the exhausting climb up.

Ever since she could remember rain had eased her…made her feel like all her problems couldn't touch her through the rain.

School exams had been tough the last couple of days, and being back in the feudal era was a nice change to the boring classroom she had been stuck in.

"I_ cant wait to see everyone again" _sighed Kagome happily

The rain felt cool against her skin as her face warmed at the thought of hugging Inuyasha when she saw him.

Lightning flashed overhead and scared Kagome out of her peaceful thoughts

_"Okaay relaxation time over! I have to get out of this weather!" _

Kagome began moving from the well urgently when a sudden surge of power began to pulse throughout her body….The miko paused as she felt her spiritual energy warning her…she was in danger.

It had been a while since she used her powers... she had been so distracted by exams to pay them any heed, it made her nervous to think that there was a possibility that she was being watched.

Nervously looking around, Kagome saw nothing out of the ordinary but her instincts told her to run.

_"Remember Kagome…focus your power on the target…you can do this.."_

Walking at a fast pace she moved hurriedly in the direction of Kaedes village..trying her hardest to keep calm and in control.

Without warning, Kagome was forcibly pushed off her feet and straight into the well head first.

This being had come out of nowhere..even her power didn't sense it in time…she was completely out of her depth….

Kagomes vision became blurry as she tried to refocus when she felt a warm liquid making its way down her pale face.. droplets landing on her full rosy lips..the taste..undoubtedly blood.

_"Whats…going..on..?"_ Kagome groaned as she tried to hoist herself up and away from her unknown attacker…her body ached all over…it was too fast for her.

Kagome struggled to keep conscious..her only chance was to escape and find Inuyasha…but something had her cornered, there was no running away now.

Suddenly, Kagome was yanked forcefully to her feet by her ebony hair, the pain was overwhelming to the point that she felt herself slipping into darkness.

With all her strength Kagome let out a frantic scream in the hopes that Inuyasha would hear her..it was her only hope, but as she opened her eyes her heart dropped as she came face to face with the most repulsive demon

she had ever laid eyes on.

The demon resembled a snake/man combined. Its Long powerful tail was covered in dangerous looking bards…its hair an unruly matted mess…its claws and fangs dripping with venom.

The stench alone made Kagome feel faint…..

The demon began eyeing her body hungrily and watched her with such intensity that is made Kagome freeze with terror….she could feel her heart beating out of her chest painfully.

"_What do you wan..want!?"_ Kagome hoarsely cried out. The pain from her scalp was unbearable as the demon twisted his clawed fingers throughout her hair.

The demon smirked at this….how enticing this little human was already. Lowering his head to hers slowly he crushed his lips forcefully onto her own causing her to shriek into his mouth.

Tasting her warm coppery blood in his mouth sent the demon into a frenzy..he began to sink his fangs hungrily into her soft sweet lips wanting more.

The demons inner beast wanted more of the girl…wanted her in every possible way….but he managed to break away from her and regain control over the situation. He slowly began to lick his lips with his forked tongue and looked into her panic stricken eyes and spoke.

_**"Mmmmmmm….I guesss.. i want many thingssss….pretty human.."**_ The demon proceeded to taste Kagomes collarbone and neck..slowly..intimately..hungrily…

Kagome recoiled harshly at this action and was presented with a firm clawed slap to the face, leaving her with a deep cut to her cheek.

The demon swiftly moved Kagome close to his scaled slimy chest…whispering chillingly into her ear…

_"I am Lord Genzu, leader and sssole survivor or the mighty ssnake demon tribe.. and you .. pretty miko… will make an excellent mate…"_ he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagomes eyes filled with fresh tears that slowly began rolling down her distraught face, she watched on in horror as a pool of her blood began to form from her wound on the ground next to her.

Why couldn't Inuyasha hear her? He should be able to catch her scent at least? Was he even aware that she was in danger?

Realisation hit the young miko hard, the only thing that could detain him..keep him distracted could only be one person…_ "Kikyo…" _

No wonder he refused to come to her aid…he was too "busy"

_"Please… please…Inuyasha…" _Kagome sobbed_ "If you can hear me…please…__**HELP ME!**__ "_

Kagomes scream of anguish was halted by Lord Genzus scaly fist colliding with her stomach harshly. Coughing out a large amount of blood, Kagome began to fall limply into the snake demons grasp.

The snake demon relished the smell of defeat coming off his soon to be mate. The scent intoxicated him to no end, Her tears…her blood..everything about her screamed perfect, yes…she was the one.

_**"What an intoxicating human you are…you smell nothing like the human women i've devoured before…"**_ he hissed in excitement

Kagome looked away in disgust wearily, the thought of other poor women going through this made her sick to her stomach.

Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt the demon grab her wrist tightly in a vice grip. She could feel his rough claws digging into her skin drawing blood. Kagome watched on in frozen terror as Lord Genzu proceeded to smell

deeply into the underside of her delicate blood covered wrist.

_**"mmmmm….delicioussss…"**_

Kagome whimpered as she tried pulling her arm away, only to have the demons claws dig in deeper.

_Focus…just…Focus…."_ muttered Kagome as she tried with all her power to muster energy to defend herself but her will gave out completely..she couldn't focus while her mind constantly succumbed to the pain of it all…she was going to die…all alone.

Kagome was taken from her thoughts as she began to feel the demons demonic energy becoming more malevolent…its aura pulsated throughout the clearing causing Kagomes skin to burn at the demons touch.

A voice erupted from the demon…a foreign voice to his own…it was more menacing and brutal than before. Kagome watched in fear as it spoke in way that made her feel like death was breathing down her neck.

_**"I WILL DEVOUR HER!..We shall…..oh yessss…. drink her completely DRY!…violate…DESSTROY…her ….we need her…i WANT HER!"**_

Kagome began struggling as the demons hold on her became tighter…she gasped in pain as its claws slowly began to dig into her ribcage. Lord Genzu acknowledged his inner beasts wants and desires and was more than happy to oblige. Kagome screamed as blood poured from her side, the blood loss was making her woozy and disoriented and staying alert was becoming increasingly harder.

_"If Inuyasha isn't coming for me…then i'm not going down without a fight"_ Kagome murmured

Kagome felt her will to survive beginning to emerge…she thought of her friends and family…what she wanted to accomplish in her life…she wanted to live!

Swiftly, Kagome brought her palms up and sent a surge of purifying power into the demons chest.

He dropped her to the ground in an instant and clutched his chest in pain. He let out a feral growl as he watched Kagomes escaping form… in that moment he wanted nothing more than to devour her whole..

_"She wont be getting away with that again"_…gasped the demon lord

Lord Genzu eyed Kagome trying to get away but with her blood running freely from the wound at her side she wasn't going to get very far..

_"Move legs …. please … MOVE! "_ Kagome struggled to keep conscious.. her only hope was that Inuyasha was on his way to her.

_**"ENOUGH YOU STUPID WENCH!"**_ Lord Genzu sneered as he lashed out and coiled himself around her body tightly until her breath became short and silent. Kagome looked up only to come face to face with eyes like pools of blood lusting for her soul.

The demon lowered his face to her and growled _"__** A little fight in you…i love that.. "**_

Kagome began struggling against his coiled body to escape but to no avail…

_**"Im going to enjoy breaking you bitch…"**_Lord Genzu hissed as he stroked the side of her face slowly over the cut on her cheek from his previous assault.

Kagome looked away with terror, her eyes becoming heavy… her body was beginning to shut down.

_"Get off me…. you..monster!…"_ Kagome weakly screamed

_**"Oh don't be like that beautiful…"**_ With a devious smirk he ran a clawed finger from her inner thigh upwards.. coming far to close to her womanhood

Kagome began to struggle as she felt his clawed finger stroking her harshly through her panties. Letting out a weak scream, Kagome kicked at the demon as his claws began ripping through her underwear to her innocence.

Lord Genzus eyes rolled into the back of his head as he smelled the scent of her virginity. She was untouched…pure…he would be her first and last. The demon lord had to fight back the urge to unleash his inner beast, The smell

of an untouched woman was like ecstasy to him.

_**"Prepare yoursssself human.."**_ Lord Genzu huskily hissed into her ear, he couldn't wait to taint her virgin body with his own... the time for their union was now.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and dug her nails into the demons body… _"Oh kami..help me…"_ Kagome sobbed

The demon began rubbing her softly and began to pick up pace with a look of pure lust on his face as he found her womanhood dripping with her essence

Lord Genzu was brought out of his lust filled assault by Kagomes screams.. this annoyed him greatly and within a swift motion his clawed hand clamped over her mouth roughly and he hissed dangerously into her ear

_**"Shut up you stupid fucking woman… or the next scream will be your last"**_ Lord Genzu hissed…

Kagome didn't care anymore…her body betrayed her and death would be welcomed compared to this, she began to writhe and kick at the demon only to be laughed at for her feeble attempts of escape.

_**"Your…so delectably…adorable love"**_ The demon smirked…he loved the spirit in her…hopefully this determination would be passed down to their hatchlings

Kagome looked at him with disgust and spat directly on the snake demons face. Lord Genzus face twisted into pure rage as he felt her saliva roll down his face…he eyed the little miko who was smugly smirking to herself with defiance.

_**"Enough gamessss"**_ The demon hissed as he proceeded to throw Kagome forcefully into a nearby tree. Kagome hadn't even taken a breath from the blow when she was pinned to the tree by her neck by the snake demon who was in front of her in a flash.

_"You…bastard"_ Kagome whispered as her eyes began to close

_**"Tsk Tsk Tsk… such language… mmmm you shall make a fine mate…"**_Lord Genzu replied

Kagomes body went cold with dread at this statement… it confused her.. and scared her to no end…. she tried with all her strength to stay awake… her hope of Inuyasha bursting in to save her beginning to fade..

_"…hurry up… just….just kill me…"_ Kagome whispered

Lord Genzu laughed at her willingness for death and roughly forced her chin to look up into his eyes while he spoke

_**"Now listen to me…wench, your life is forfeit to me now…you ssseeeee.."**_ Lord Genzu proceeded to draw out of his wrist a slimy barbed stinger in front of the mikos startled eyes

_**"Your about to become apart of an elite demon race…for when you wake after i'm through with you..the firssst demon form you ssseee…is the form you will forever be bounded to..in body, blood and soul…I'll ssssee you soon.." **_

The snake demon ripped Kagomes school shirt and bra into shredded pieces leaving her exposed, much to his delight.

Kagome shrieks were silenced when Lord Genzu injected his stinger straight into her weakly beating heart.

Kagomes whole body went numb..she had no more strength to fight or scream..she felt her body fall as her blood ran freely over her chest and down her legs.

Lord Genzu retracted his stinger from her chest and watched on as his venom pulsed strongly throughout her body. Kagome felt herself slip into darkness..she could feel the snakes venom coursing through her veins like fire.

The venom spoke to her..made her crave the unimaginable…carnage, strength..blood.

_**"Finally… a worthy mate to begin rebuilding the glorious sssnake demon tribe…"**_ Lord Genzu proceeded to wrap his reptilian body around Kagome protectively.

_**"When you wake… we sshall begin our assault on the mighty dog demon that desstroyed our kin and take control of the Wesstern lands"**_ Lord Genzu smirked at the thought of the western lands aflame…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Deep into the forest**

An hour had passed since Kagomes eyes had slipped into darkness..

Her body cold.. her skin deathly blue…her life force slipping away

"not long now…" Lord Genzo noted

He noticed her form begin to shake and his eyes lingered to her breasts… swaying uncontrollably.. covered in blood…vulnerable.. "all mine"…in whispered in a low growl

The thought of this alone sent the snake demon into a frenzy and he began to loose control

He moved to her side and began to lick and drink from her exposed wound.

As her blood filled his mouth he let out a feral cry for the whole world to hear.

**- MEANWHILE -**

Sesshomaru.. Lord of the Western lands never liked being close to his pathetic excuse of a younger brothers village… the smell alone was unbearable..

"Disgusting" Sesshomaru sneered to himself..his nose wrinkling at the faint smell of human despair and sickness already..

If it wasn't for Naraku being so close he wouldn't have to put up being anywhere near this horrid place..but the death of the half breed Naraku would come by his hand..and his hand alone.

As the group made its way into the clearing of Inuyashas forest, Sesshomaru heard a feral cry echoing from the woods…the cry of a demon in heat…and the ever so noticeable smell of blood and death..

Sesshomarus own heat period was quickly approaching…he hadn't given it much thought.. as his control of his inner beast was excellent and he would not be subjected to such a feral..unsightly nature.

Heat in his opinion was the biggest nuisance of his demon cycle..

Even though the senile old fools on his council wanted him to produce an heir he would not just rut with any female demon. Female dog demons were extremely rare even considered to be extinct…the only one remaining that was known of was his own mother..but the great dog demon lineage now was only continued through mixing blood…and that didn't sit well with Sesshomaru..

Sesshomaru shrugged his thoughts aside when he picked up on the scent of the blood coming from the forest..This blood smelt of power….warmth….sweetness and youth

Sesshomaru hated to admit it… but the scent of the blood throughout the air was pleasing to him and unlike the normal smell of blood humans gave off

For an instant… unknown to even Sesshomaru… His eyes flickered a dangerous blood red…

Thats when Sesshomaru realised whom the blood belonged too…

"I recognise this blood…"

Sesshomaru stared off into the forest deep in thought..

The blood lingering throughout his sensitive nose could only belong to one human….the young miko that travelled with his brother..and she was near death..

Sesshomarus thoughts were cut short by the irritating squawk of the imp Jaken running to his side in a panic

"Mi Lord Mi Lord! What is wrong Mi Lord?" Jaken ran to his masters side and was kicked abruptly into a tree without warning

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the forest and lifted his nose to the air

Sesshomaru couldn't pick up the scent of the half breed Inuyasha or her friends anywhere… the girl was completely alone..

It was none of his concern..

"We're going…"

Sesshomaru turned away and began walking in the direction of the strong Miasma scent when Tenseiga began to shake uncontrollably in its sheath..

The dog demon stopped and glanced down at the sword and grasped its hilt trying to calm it but to no avail… "interesting" he murmured

Sesshomaru pulled tenseiga from its sheath and eyed the blade as it continued to shake in its masters hand

Rin was watching the scene unfold in front of her.. unaware of what was going on she jumped down from Ah Un and approached her Lord with a smile

"Lord Sesshomaru …why have we stopped..?" Rin held her hands behind her back and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru waiting for an answer patiently

Sesshomaru sheathed tenseiga and glanced down at the young girl unemotionally

"Return to Ah Un Rin"

"Yes! Lord Sesshomaru!" and in an instant she was back on top of the two headed dragon with the same goofy smile.

Sesshomaru turned to find Jaken still recovering against the tree

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru sharply demanded

"Y-yyyes? Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken stuttered as he began to compose himself after the kick he endured

"Take Rin back to the Western Lands with Ah Un.."

Jakens face became confused…. Lord Sesshomaru had them walking day and night to reach this horrid place in search of Naraku and now was sending them back to the castle?

"But Lord Seshomaru we are so close to Narakus castle do you really wan-…"

Jaken was cut short by Sesshomarus cold deadly voice

"Move now Jaken…. or do you wish for this Sesshomaru to test Tokijin on you.. "

Jaken let out a shriek and was on Ah Un in an instant getting ready to depart

Whats wrong with Lord Sesshomaru master Jaken? asked Rin looking worriedly after her Lord.

"None of your business stupid girl now hurry before Lord sesshomaru gets mad!" Jaken took Ah Un into the air and began the journey into the west.

Rin looked down to her lord with a worried expression, she wasn't stupid… she had heard a terrible cry from deep in the woods and she was sure Lord Sesshomaru was going to investigate..

"Be careful my lord! Rin yelled as she waved goodbye.

Sesshomaru watched as his ward disappeared into the horizon… then turned his attention to the forest.

**Meanwhile in Kaedes Village..**

"Did you hear that Miroku?" Sango whispered

"Yes i did Sango.." Miroku narrowed his eyes and placed his tea down and made his way towards his staff

Sango stood up and reached for her hiraikotsu.. a worried expression apparent on her face

Kagome should of been here by now… the thought of her friend in danger made her heart race

"Lady Kaede have you seen Inuyasha?" asked a worried Miroku

Nay Miroku…But with the Miasma fast approaching i would guess that Inuyasha has gone to investigate

"And after we told him to not go off on his own!" Sango cried.. her worried expression being replaced by anger

"Come Sango!" Miroku motioned for her to follow and they proceeded out of the hut and towards the forest

"Wait for me guys!" Squealed Shippo but was stopped by Kaede swiftly

"It would be best if you stayed here Shippo, i fear this is too greater battle for one as young as you"

Shippo began to tear up and buried his head into Kaedes shoulder "I wish i was stronger…like Inuyasha.." The young kitsune sobbed

"One day dear child…One day" As Kaede hushed the crying Shipp


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - His inner instinct**

Sesshomaru quickened his pace as the smell of blood, Lust and death grew stronger throughout the forest.

The smell was becoming too much… even for him.

As Sesshomaru moved closer to the clearing he felt his inner beast beginning to stir..snarling..wanting release.

Sesshomaru frowned..he had no time for this nonsense..he was above his natural instincts..he would not give in to his demons desires.

Looking away in annoyance he continued onwards

Why was the mikos blood having such an obvious effect on him?

How many cycles was he able to fight through without incident?

Then he heard it..that all too familiar growl

and more menacing than Sesshomaru had ever heard before.

**"You can't keep me locked away forever… "** growled Sesshomarus inner beast.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks… a nervous expression making its way clearly across the mighty dog demons face..

**"Its been a while…**_**old friend**_**"** Sesshomaru felt his beast smirking and it unnerved him

Shaking away his thoughts he continued swiftly through the forest

The damn blood was making him loose his focus… and all of his body burned for was release..

Rough animalistic sex…Blood…Carnage…Murder…and pupping a strong female dog demon worthy of him burned throughout his body and mind.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he felt his member beginning to grow hard at the thought of it all

_"You will not take over this Sesshomaru…not now..not ever"_ Sesshomaru coldly stated while regaining his focus

**"Your powerless to stop me…." **

Sesshomarus eyes widened as he felt his body move on its own accord..he felt his fangs elongate..his need to rut growing stronger

Sesshomaru fought his demon…but the blood in the air made it extremely difficult

Sesshomaru began to snarl as his demon continued its onslaught..

_"Damn you…"_ muttered Sesshomaru as he struggled to reach for his sword…

_**"She is close…the only one i seek..I will make her submit..make her cry out my name…she will know no other…her blood shall be mine"**_

Sesshomaru grasped his sword and pulled Tokijin from its sheath

_"Submit"_ sesshomaru growled at his beast.. showing is Alpha status.

He felt his youkai laugh dangerously.. "** Your feeble attempts of keeping me caged…****end now****.."**

Before he noticed.. his inner demon had backed off and Sesshomaru was left panting …confused..and relieved that his beast had retreated….for now.

**Meanwhile**

_"Come with me Inuyasha.."_ Kikyou looked up lovingly at the hanyou cupping his face tenderly..

Inuyasha never broke his eyes away from hers..he could see her hidden pain..and it hurt him deeply to see her in such a state.

_"We can finish Naraku off together and then… be left in peace….it can be just like before Inuyasha!…"_ Kikyou pleadingly begged

Inuyasha moved in closer to her touch..

Her scent of graveyard dirt and clay made its way through his nostrils..

He could still recall her natural scent from when she was alive.. rain and lilies..it eased him and he pulled her close.

_"Kikyou…_" Inuyasha whispered…

_"Yes..Inuyasha..?" _

_"I will always love you but…"_

_"But!…" _Kikyous eyes narrowed angrily

Before he could open his mouth to speak…a feral..lust filled growl echoed throughout the wood and then it hit him..

the scent of Kagomes blood was in the air and his brothers scent was moving in fast….

Inuyashas heart began to race a single bead of sweat making its way down his brow

_"Im sorry Kikyou!..I have to go!"_

Panic stricken, Inuyasha franticly went to move but was grabbed by his arm

_"Leave her…she's not worth it!"_ Kikyou angrily mouthed

Inuyasha growled and shrugged Kikyou off and made his way towards the scent of the blood.

_"Im coming Kagome…don't die on me.."_

**Within the clearing..**

Sesshomaru made his way into the clearing and narrowed his amber eyes when he came upon the scene in front of him…

There was the halfbreeds human…exposed..mangled…bloody and upon her body feeding…was a lowly snake demon.

_"Disgusting"_ muttered Sesshomaru unemotionally..

Sesshomaru noted his inner beasts anger at the scene

**"Kill…..KILLLLLL…."** growled his beast

The various injuries the girl had sustained..especially the gaping hole in her chest surprised the demon lord…

she was still alive barely…but still alive..

But he was soon taken from his thoughts as the snake demon caught Sesshomarus scent and slithered around Kagome protectively and hissed

**"His blood…I want his blood spilled…..his intestines will hang from the forest tress…"** Growled his beast

Lord Genzu eyed the dog demon…it finally occurred to him that this demon must be the offspring of the disgusting mutt Inutaisho…no other clan bore that distinct marking upon their forehead..

Here he was devising a plan to trap the mighty dog demon…and was gifted with the next best thing…his son.

Lord Genzu slithered towards Sesshomaru and bent himself up to his full height to intimidate the dog demon

_"How fortuitousssssss for me… the ssson of the wretched dog demon in my midst… you will do nicely" _he hissed..venom dripping from his blood stained fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Sesshomaru set his cold amber eyes upon Lord Genzu..a smirk beginning to appear on his porcelain face

_"How Pathetic…you think you can match this Sesshomaru?" _

As if this lowly youkai worried him in the slightest…its attempt at intimidating him was almost laughable.

Lord Genzu lent down into Sesshomaru face …locking his eyes with amber ones…

Sesshomaru could feel his beast snarl within…his chest vibrating throughout his body in anger…

The scent of this demon…the scent of the mikos blood upon its fangs…sickened him…

_"you will cease immediately"_ the great diyoukai stated in an impassive tone

The snake demon glared defiantly at Sesshomaru and smirked

_"I don't think ssssssoooo….disgusssting mutt"_ sneered Lord Genzu as he began curling is lips back to show his putrid venom dripping fangs

Sesshomaru watched uninterested as Lord Genzu opened his powerful jaw wide and went to swallow him whole

_"….Too slow…."_

Sesshomaru gracefully moved to the side sending Lord Genzu flying straight into a tree head first.

As Sesshomaru watched his prey..Lord Genzu began to move around again to challenge him..the snakes cold eyes tainted with pure anger..

_"Leave at once..or taste the ends of my poison claws…"_

Lord Genzu watched as Sesshomarus claws began to drip poisonous acid on to the forest floor

The snake demon refused to give in to Sesshomarus demands and continued forward to face the Diyoukai.

Slowly Lord Genzu lowered his face to Sesshomaru

_"Before i eat you whole pup!…"_ Lord Genzu spat bitterly

_"where is the one that blessed you with that mark upon your forehead..the one they Lord Inutaisho..ruler of the Western lands"_

Sesshomaru paused and realised who this demon spoke of…_"Father..?"_

Sesshomaru glanced up at the snake with indifference

_"The netherworld…" _Sesshomaru cooly stated

Sesshomaru watched as the demons eyes filled with rage

"_You bastard! How dare you lie to me!" _

Lord Genzu lunged at Sesshomaru but was caught by the dog demons poison claws that began squeezing his reptilian neck like a vice..

Sesshomaru then proceeded to rip his head off..slowly..painfully

He could feel his inner beast howl in delight...

He was worried about this…normally he would slay anything and anyone standing in his way

There was no asking…no options to leave safely…just perish…

But with the killing of this whelp…his inner beast was more thrilled…hungry for death.

It was going to be harder to contain it now…

Suddenly a blow hit Sesshomaru from behind…blood splattered across the forest floor

Sesshomaru composed himself quickly..he was so distracted by his inner instinct..revelling in the kill..

that he didn't realise until too late that Lord Genzu had duplicated himself

and was wrapped tightly around him…constricting him.

Sesshomaru did not struggle..he did not panic..he felt himself growl deep in his chest as Lord Genzu lowered his lips to his sensitive ear

_"Your disgusting father destroyed my entire kin…my powerful tribe. _

_All they wished to do was feed..but just for one dirty ningen female…the princess of that wretched village.._

_he decided to wipe out a powerful..noble..eternal demon tribe…all we wanted was to feed.._

_Your clan…your bloodline will die…your landssss will become property of the noble and powerful sssnake demon tribe_

_and that lovely miko will bear the firsst of many strong snake demonss_

_and every human..demon..and halfbreed will come to fear usssssss….._

Sesshomaru snarled at the snake demon..warning him to submit.

This demon must of been one of the many demons that had attacked the house of Lady Izaiyo over the course of his fathers courting her

Typical of his father to leave loose ends...

_"What i didn't count on was how attractive the miko was…how powerful…spirited…tasty "_

Lord genzu licked the side of his scaled mouth for more of Kagomes dried blood.

_"Oh…the thoughts of breaking her…are simply…delectable" he hissed huskily_

_"She is human snake….she holds no power over me or the Western lands…" Sesshomaru smoothly replied_

_Thats where your wrong mutt…. my venom is pumping through her veins as we speak and when she opens her eyes and looks into mine…well… lets just say she will no longer be human.._

_"You will be dead by then.." smirked Sesshomaru_

_"No…you see…you will be joining your foul pathetic father in the pitts of hell…and everything you stand for will burn"_

Lord Genzu laughed at the thought of the Western lands going up in flame…bringing forth a new era of snake rule..

Sesshomaru began to grow angrier at this demons disrespect towards his noble pack.

**"Finish him now…or you will never be able to contain me again…you will be the one who becomes caged within me…"** Growled his beast

Sesshomaru frowned at this bold declaration and knew not to doubt his beast in the slightest..

"Quiet…." Sesshomaru snarled at his inner demon

Lord Genzu peered down at his kill when he noticed the dog demons facial markings

Jagged, Feral…his eyes crimson red..looking directly into the snake demons soul..

The demonic aura that encircled the dog was more powerful than any other demon he had ever encountered

Lord Genzu felt his heart drop as the pure power that this demon gave off was more than he could take

"Time…to…die…" sesshomaru growled... a feral smile upon his face

It all happened so fast..

Claws slicing through flesh like butter..

Blood pouring from the sky like rain…

Screams like chimes in the wind…

Sesshomaru hadn't had this much fun in years….the thrill of the kill…..life diminishing under his claw tips….

"how intoxicating..." he growled in pleasure

then there was silence….

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing..soaked in blood..the snake demons heart impaled on his claws…its blood running down his wrist onto his moko moko

Sesshomarus breathed in deeply as the scent of victory and pride washed over him

His body longed to dominate a strong female after such bloodily kill...

His blood pumped strongly through his veins as all he could do was howl to assert his Alpha status over the lands

but it was short lived as his beast retreated and left Sesshomaru back in control

his eyes fading back into their normal golden orbs

Sesshomaru disintegrated the snakes heart and turned his attention to the scent coming from the miko.

The girl was close to death…

He contemplated using tenseiga to revive her…but what use was she to him?

yet.. she was the shikon no tama maiden..her assistance would be an asset in defeating Naraku...

Sesshomarus curiosity peaked as the smell of the snakes venom wafted through his delicate nostrils from the unconscious girl

Would this girl really transform into the first demon she would see?

"Ridiculous…"

Sesshomaru paused as he felt his beast watching the miko closely…hungrily

**"I want her…."** Sesshomarus beast declared protectively

Sesshomaru shrugged it off and went to walk away…but now he knew..he was no longer alone..

That weak…unworthy scent…lingering in the air like a bad smell

Sesshomaru smirked..

"Good to see you have finally arrived. even though too late…Inuyasha"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Sesshomaru watched as his younger brother stood frozen..his eyes full of pain at the scene in front of him.

He could smell the salty scent of tears coming off the hanyou….How pitiful.

Why did he waste so much energy on caring for these weak humans? Sesshomaru pondered with revulsion.

If she was unable to protect herself…or even get away… then what use was she to his brothers pack?

**"She is strong…stronger than you could imagine…" **his beast growled in annoyance

_"Your such a fool…be silent"_ Sesshomaru replied angrily

Moving from his thoughts, Sesshomaru could sense the vile halfbreed running at him ready to strike…very sloppily..

"YOU BASTARD SESSHOMARU! YOU KILLED HER!"

Inuyasha held out his sharpened claws…only acting on pure rage

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

His thoughts.. only a blur…

The sight of his beloved Kagome covered in blood and exposed, the smell of death and poison overpowering her natural scent of wild flowers and summer rain..

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood beginning to take hold..

Sesshomaru dodged with ease and landed in front of Kagome

_"So weak…so pathetic.."_

Inuyasha continued the assault but was knocked back harshly by Sesshomarus toxic whip.

Sesshomaru watched silently as Inuyasha pulled himself back up..

wiping blood from his lips with his haori sleeve

Steadily he began to pull Tetsuaiga from its sheath..

_"Wh-whyy Sesshomaru?…_

Inuyasha held back his tears…_"She was just a human girl! She never stood a chance!" _

Of course the whelp thought it was him…

Sesshomaru subconsciously rolled his eyes

he couldn't even pick up the scent of the snake demon all over the girl

jumping to rash conclusions..as usual..

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with indifference

_"Her death was not by my hand half breed.."_

Inuyasha barked in fury trying to assert dominance over the situation

"THEN WHO WAS IT THEN SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyashas palms dripped with blood as his claws dug into his flesh in rage

Before Inuyasha could move Sesshomaru had him pinned down roughly..

His powerful canines lodged painfully into the side of the halfbreeds neck forcing him into submission

Inuyasha yelped with pain…trying to struggle out of Sesshomarus grasp

_"You bastard"_ he chocked out as he felt Sesshomarus fangs move deeper into his neck

Sesshomarus growl vibrated throughout his chest as he began to feel Inuyasha slowly submit beneath him

_"I am your Alpha you disgusting halfbreed…how dare you assert yourself over me"_

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly in frustration and submitted under sesshomaru

Sesshomarus inner beast was thirsting to rip the weak hanyous spine out for his defiance,

but luckily Sesshomaru had him submit before he lost control.

The dog demon hated to resort to such primitive means of dominance…

but his little brother needed a refresh on where he belonged in this world...

The Diyoukai began to remove his fangs slowly from the half breeds neck then proceeded to kick him powerfully away into the trees without healing the wound on his neck.

He didn't deserve that mercy..

Inuyasha kept still on the ground and watched as his brother towered above him

_"I'll…kill..you"_ Inuyasha spat bitterly

Sesshomaru couldn't care less…his threats were weak and empty..

_"She was attacked by a demon that i disposed of…because you failed to protect your own…your unworthy of the Inuyoukai blood that flows through your veins..halfbreed"_

Inuyasha looked down in defeat…he was right…he had gone to Kikyou yet again..and left his best friend to face a slow..painful death

It was 50 years ago all over again..

Sesshomaru began to walk away..leaving his brother to deal with his mess

As he began to pass the girl his eyes narrowed in confusion.

She no longer held any injuries..the cavity in her chest was completely healed..

Sesshomaru was intrigued by this and knelt down to get a closer look

"Don't..touch her!" Inuyasha choked out

Sesshomaru ignored this request and leant into the girl

His eyes widened..

She had no scent..

not of a human…miko or demon

Not even of death or life..

Sesshomaru had no explanation as to what was wrong with this girl

He went to lift her chin to look onto her face when it happened

Her eyes opened swiftly to reveal pale blue almost white irises

Sesshomarus amber eyes locked with hers and in that instant…he felt out of control…he was never out of control and this unnerved him greatly

He could feel his demon roar throughout his body clawing its way out and to the girl

His heart began to race..his blood pounding through his veins

He wanted nothing more than her..

not even power..

**"SHES MINE!" **growled his beast in victory

His blood was her blood

Her blood is my blood

Sesshomaru gasped as breathing became harder

He felt himself turning into his true form uncontrollably

A surge of protectiveness over the girl became stronger and stronger

He felt his essence and her essence blending into one

they were one

She was his

and he was hers

eternally

forever blood bounded.

Within the trees watching the scene unfold

was a little girl..covered head to toe in white..

an all too familiar mirror

clutched within her delicate hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku sat alone in the dark miasma filled room of his hidden castle with Kanas mirror dimly lighting the room. He watched with amusement at the scene that he was witnessing. In the centre of the mirror was the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, feral..primitive obviously unable to contain his beast any longer and was now transforming unwillingly into his Inuyoukai state…his eyes transfixed on Kikyous reincarnation.

Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes…so this was the power of the snake demons venom?

He had Kana following the movements of the snake demon for the past week after hearing about it resurfacing after 150 years of slumber. His guess was that the demon awakened due to the fast approaching blood cycle.

Naraku was relieved that the blood cycle didn't concern him…since he was only a half demon the mating period only affected full blooded demons although he would potentially have to deal with it if he did indeed become a full fledged demon.

This snake demons venom ability he had heard about was limited only to the snake demon tribe…and this one that called itself _"Genzu"_ was the last one in existence. Absorbing this demon would be simple and then its venom would be at his disposal..

But interestingly enough he watched as the demon came across the girl…the one they called _"Kagome"_ climbing from a filthy well in the middle of nowhere. He watched on as the demon attacked, abused, assaulted and finally impaled the girl with its barbed stinger right into her beating heart.

The venom wiped the soul clean…preparing the victim to take on the power..soul..blood..heart of the one they locked eyes with first. When eyes met in unison..they didn't just see each other psychically..but..could see into each others souls. The venom injected subject then would take on the psychical and mental attributes of their soon to be mate, the end of the process concluded with the marking by the Alpha.

Naraku licked his lips…oh how he would love to relish in taking the girl…torturing her..making her watch as he cut down the filthy dog demon once and for all…watch her cry out in pain as he took her roughly..see her bleed only for him..

It was a shame though that the snake demon had met its demise at the hand of Sesshomaru…this venom would of been a valuable asset to him..

But all was not lost..he not only had the powerful Sesshomaru on his list to absorb but now another pureblood holding the strength of Sesshomaru was coming into the world right in front of his eyes.

Naraku stood silently and called to the darkness

_"Kana…return to me..now.."_

The lone mirror next to Naraku began to shake and then slowly disappeared to reveal Kana in its place..the mirror clutched in her delicate hands.

Naraku didn't acknowledge the young incarnation… yet spoke

_"Summon the mercenaries… have them bring Kagome to me…alive."_

Kana nodded in obdience and left silently and swiftly out of the room.

Naraku smirked to himself…

_Couldn't hurt to have some fun with the girl…before she becomes apart of me…_

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!**

**Im moving house tomorrow so i wont have a chance to update for a couple of days! :O**

**But the next 2 chapters are in the making and you wont be disappointed!**

**Kagome is going to make her big entrance next!**

**and a BIG twist is on the horizon!**

**Stay tuned!**

**KittyS2 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Sorry all for the long time its taken me to update! :(**

**Moving house is hard work lol :P**

**But here it is! Chapter 9 finally!**

**I loved each and every single one of your reviews! Its you the reader who continue to motivate me in writing so please continue to review :)**

**lots of love!**

**KittyS2 **

Kagome began to slowly open her eyes, a part of her hoped that she would find herself in her comfy bed with Buyo curled snugly near her feet but instead she was greeted by complete and utter darkness.

_**"…What is this place..?" **_murmured Kagome in confusion

Tears began to form silently as Kagome felt her heart rate rising rapidly, fear taking control of her body and mind.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she realised that she was completely alone and even more alarming, she couldn't move at all.

Kagome winced in pain as she felt her whole body beginning to burn. Her only relief was hoping that Inuyasha would find her.

_"In…Inu…yaasha!" _ Kagome choked out desperately whilst trying to hold back more tears from falling _" Help me…Inuyasha…please…" _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she came to the realisation that he wouldn't come for her.

She didn't understand why she still called out to him, she could still recall each and every terrifying moment the snake demon had out her through, even the excruciating pain from his stinger in her beating heart,

Her Friend…no, her best friend..was nowhere to be seen when she called for aid..even when her blood curdling screams echoed throughout the forest.

In that moment..Kagome felt nothing but dislike for Inuyasha and Kikyo..if anything…she wanted them to be together

at least then she wouldn't have her heart broken anymore..she could move on.

Kagome shook her thoughts aside as she began to evaluate her injuries. Her eyes nervously travelled down to her exposed chest half expecting to see the horrific wound that the snake demon had left, yet she found nothing..not even a scar, her eyes widened in realisation…her fingers twitching in response…this action going unnoticed by Kagome as the worst came to mind.

_**Was she…. dead?**_

_"N…No…NO!"_ Kagome screamed through gritted teeth…thoughts of her family and friends mourning her made Kagomes eyes burn with fresh tears…she had never felt such agony before, she had so much to live for..so much to do.

Closing her eyes tightly she endured yet another wave of pain engulfing her frail body.

Miroku and Sango reached the clearing where they sensed the strong demonic aura. This demons aura was so strong that Miroku was forced to raise a protective barrier around himself and the demon slayer.

Sango let out a panic stricken scream as the pair came across the horrific scene in front of them, from the blood that coated the trees and grass..to the limp body of Kagome against a far tree.

**"KAGOME!"** Sango screamed as she went to rush to her friends side but she didn't get far as she was stopped suddenly by Miroku, who pinned her to his chest so she was unable to move

**"LET ME GO HOSHI!"** Sango screamed as she struggled against his body

_"We're not alone Sango…be still"_ Miroku whispered in her ear while pacing back slowly.

Sango calmed her struggles as she looked up to see the form of a giant white dog demon, its aura the strongest she had ever felt…even stronger than Narakus.

The demons aura became familiar to Sango…there was no doubting who it belonged too..

"_Sesshomaru..?" _Sango murmured in fear as she watched the demon lord close in on Kagome

She had heard about his true form from the miko..but she didn't expect the demonic power radiating from him to be so powerful.

Miroku hoped that Sesshomaru didn't notice their presence as it was getting increasingly harder to keep the protective barrier from diminishing

_"What is he doing here?" _Miroku thought to himself in confusion

The monk looked down to Sangos Distraught face as she began pounding her fists on his chest

_**"WE CANT LEAVE WITHOUT KAGOME, HOSHI!"**_ screamed Sango

_"He's not himself Sango! We have to move now!"_ Miroku cried as he felt the barrier beginning to grow weaker,

the demonic aura was far to strong for Miroku to keep the barrier up much longer.

The pair were taken from their panicked conversation as the pained voice of Inuyasha spoke from behind them.

_"Mi..roku..Sango…get..out of here NOW!…"_

Miroku spun around to find Inuyasha slumped against a nearby tree gravely injured.

His fire rat hoari was covered in dark spots of blood, his clawed hand holding his bloodied neck.

Miroku and Sango ran to Inuyashas side hurriedly

_"Inuyasha! are you okay? Whats going on here!?"_ Miroku asked urgently as he looked over the hanyous injuries

"Keh..this is nothing monk..i'll be..f" before he could finish his sentence Inuyasha coughed out a large amount of blood causing Sango to scream

_"Don't speak Inuyasha!"_ Miroku pleaded _"your making it worse!"_

_"Miroku…Sango.."_ Inuyasha whispered _" you must….run..please..leave me" _

_"Whats going on Inuyasha!…we cant just leave Kagome behind!"_ Sango yelled as she looked back to see Sesshomaru licking up the mikos neck hungrily.

Miroku watched on also with wide eyes as he saw Lady Kagomes body begin to pulsate as Sesshomaru continued to caress her neck with his canine tongue

As Sango watched on in agony she noticed something peculiar…to the far left side of Sesshomaru lay the remains of what looked like a snake demon.

_"It can't be…their meant to be extinct!?"_ Sango murmured to herself in shock

But the drawings and stories passed down by many demon slayers in her village fit the description of this beast perfectly..

Its strong barbed tail, its humanoid torso and head..yes this had to be one of the creatures of old..but how?

When her eyes came to stop at its clawed hand she knew finally what they were dealing with

Inuyasha grew angry as the pair continued to refuse to listen to his warning.

Grabbing the front of Mirokus robes swiftly, Inuyasha growled in the monks face in rage

**"TAKE SANGO AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU FOOL!" **

Inuyashas eyes teared up as he spoke..it was all his fault..he didn't know what to do…or why his older brother had so suddenly taken an interest in a human girl

a human girl that he had tried to kill on multiple occasions..

_"H-Hoshi…"_ Sango whispered as she choked back the pain in her trembling voice

Miroku and Inuyasha looked to the trembling Sango who was facing them…her eyes swollen with tears..

_"I know whats happening here…not in my lifetime did i ever expect to see it..i thought it was just a legend"_ Sango whispered with glazed over eyes

_"What do you mean Sango?"_ Miroku hurriedly spoke trying to snap Sango out of her deep thought

Sango turned to point towards the snake demons corpse _"Miroku..Inuyasha, do you see that?"_

Miroku and Inuyasha saw the remains of the snake demon that Sango pointed too, it had been slain in the most brutal way..no doubt at Sesshomaru hand.

_"The stinger in its palm…thats the cause of all of this…the reason why Sesshomaru and Kagome are acting this way…" _Sango stated as she wiped her tears away on her sleeve.

Composing herself, Sango continued…Miroku and Inuyasha still trying taking in her previous statement.

_"My kin told a story of demon snakes that were wiped out hundreds of years ago by a great demon so powerful that the earth shook when it ran. These snake demons were so common and highly violent that the slayers of my village were called upon to eradicate them nearly every week, the only condition of them being slain was that no human females were to be present. Snake demons held a venom that no other demon carried..this venom was injected into the heart of a strong human female which changed them into the first demon they saw, which would be the snake that poisoned them in the first place. The snake demons did this because all of their offspring were male..so they hunted during the demon blood cycle once every 200 years to find a human female strong enough to procreate with to make their clan stronger in number" _

Sango fell silent, holding her head in her hands, trying not to think of the horrid things the snake had done to her friend.

Miroku was horrified at the story Sango told " Lady Kagome must of been poisoned..but instead of seeing the snake demon she must of seen Sesshomaru first" Miroku franticly thought to himself.

Sango lifted her head from her hands…as anger starting to replace the agony she felt. Turning to Inuyasha she looked down at him with disgust

_"You were with Kikyo weren't you? I can tell…its all over your face.."_ spat Sango as she saw shame wash over Inuyashas face

Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye as her words stun him to the core

Sango noticed this and looked away in frustration, she should never of let kagome take up walking to kaedes alone…

_"What do we do now Sango…"_ Inuyasha whispered in defeat

Sango didn't look at Inuyasha as she spoke..the mere sight of him now infuriated her to no end.

_"It seems Sesshomaru was the first demon Kagome laid eyes on…he will claim her mind in her subconscious..then claim her body making her a demon inuyoukai…there is nothing we can do now, get too close and Sesshomaru will cut you down where you stand.." _ Sango choked out as she tried to come to terms with the fact that her friend was now permanently out of their reach.

Miroku clenched his fists as Sangos words echoed throughout his mind, he watched as tears streamed down the demon slayers face as she was powerless to interfere

Miroku suddenly felt his spiritual barrier beginning to break down, grabbing Sango to assist him the pair hoisted the injured Inuyasha up and made their way back to the village and away from the demonic aura.

_"Forgive me…Kagome"_ Inuyasha whispered as he passed out in the monk and demon slayers hold.

Kagome tried with all her power to move but screamed loudly as she felt her whole body beginning to burn like fire…the snake demons venom pumped angrily throughout her veins making her close to passing out again.

_"Deep breaths Kagome…steady….just …breathe."_ Kagome focused her spiritual power until she could feel her soul resonating from within, it eased her and always gave her back a sense of control, yet this time something felt…..off?

The strange feeling was subtle yet grew as she focused in on it…her soul was different…a foreign power unlike her miko abilities was present and what unnerved Kagome the most was that this presence was aware of her..watching her every move.

Kagome suddenly froze as she felt a demonic presence approaching her from within the darkness, flashes of the snake demon crossed her mind and she cried out in a panic, but as she struggled a familiar yet predatory voice made itself present.

_**"Submit to this Sesshomaru…there is no escape" **_

From the darkness the one demon Kagome didn't expect to see was the demonic dog form of Sesshomaru making his way over to her slowly..a predatory gleam in his fiery red eyes.

Kagome struggled to move as she watched Sesshomaru lick his elongated fangs as he moved closer. His bizarre statement replayed itself over and over in her head, she didn't understand what he meant by it maybe this was just a allusion caused by the venom?

_"Sesshomaru?_" Kagome gasped out, she didn't know if she was relieved or fearful at his sudden appearance but the aura around him certainly wasn't the same Sesshomaru she was used to dealing with.

Before Kagome could open her mouth to ask the Daiyoukai what was going on, he was suddenly on top of her pinning her down roughly with his sharp claws that drew blood from her delicate wrists. Kagome screamed and tried desperately to squirm away moving against him restlessly in hopes to put distance between them.

Sesshomaru would not allow it.

His hold was possessive, certain, unbreakable, his tongue moving down the soft vulnerable line of her throat down to meet her pulse which was now beating franticly beneath her satin skin.

Kagome felt her breath hitch inside her throat _"…N…No.."_ she whimpered as she continued to struggle against him

Kagomes struggles ceased as Sesshomaru snapped his fangs directly in her face, he could smell her fear and something else…something he didn't expect from his actions..arousal?

Kagome could feel a part of herself aching for Sesshomarus touch..she wanted him to claim her untouched body..she wanted to scream only for him.

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagomes neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent, she smelt like a virgin inuyoukai…but had the appearance of a human..

_**"How interesting.."**_ growled Sesshomarus beast

This bitch was amazing, He could feel Sesshomaru within him looking away in disgust at his beasts actions..but once he marked her…Sesshomaru would understand why she was the one.

"_Sessho..maru?"_ Kagome whispered in fear as she could feel his warm breath tingling her neck, this wasn't Sesshomaru…there was no way in hell that he would ever touch her willingly, he must be under some kind of spell..

This was the most demonic she had ever seen Sesshomaru, she wanted answers so badly for what was happening to her…

Kagome went to struggle again but the grip on her arms became more excruciating than before.

_**"Don't try and fight me"**_ he snarled _**"I hold what is mine and make no mistake miko…you are mine" **_

The foreign power with Kagomes soul reacted to these words instantly, she felt at ease and content as though Sesshomaru was the only being capable of mending the ache within her heart.

He was the only one that could make her feel complete.

Kagomes eyes flickered from silver back to brown as strength flowed to her arm letting her slightly raise her hand to reach for the daiyoukai longingly

_**"Kagome…"**_ Sesshomarus beast snarled lustfully

Kagome couldn't resist a shiver as he huskily growled her name.

Before Kagome could speak, Sesshomaru plunged his powerful canines deeply into her neck causing her blood to flow freely all over her body and into his mouth.

Kagomes whole body went numb..she couldn't scream..her mind went blank as her her body was overwhelmed by Sesshomarus assault upon her body.

Sesshomaru relished in the blood that swirled along his tongue from his bitch, control of her mind was almost complete.

As he went to clamp his canines in deeper he heard the girl speak..her voice as smooth and silky

as satin..her eyes filled with a sensual gleam..

She was shifting…her human ties to this world almost broken.

_**"Prove yourself worthy of me…Lord Sesshomaru.." **_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ominously as he listened to her words, he looked down to reply but came face to face with the most pure silver eyes he had ever seen looking straight into his own…almost staring into his very soul.

**"It is you who should prove yourself wench"** Sesshomaru hissed at his bitch who now was trying to challenge his alpha status

Kagome smirked at this as she felt her power growing stronger…"not long now" Kagome thought to herself, soon she would be rid of this human shell and finally be able to have some fun..

Sesshomaru went back to placing his mark upon her flesh when he felt the girls demonic energy rising rapidly

_**"I will not submit so easily like some common demon whore… "**_ Spat Kagome in defiance

Kagomes eyes opened wide and began to glow dangerously red as a powerful surge of demonic energy pulsed throughout her body sending Sesshomaru flying off her body

Kagomes hair began to grow to the back of her toned and elegant calve muscles. Her body maturing to optimal mating conditions. Powerful feminine claws taking place of her human hands, her once beautiful chestnut coloured hair now a brilliant gold that shimmered like stars, her canines sharp,human ears morphing into fragile pointed elfin ears…the most intriguing silver eyes more brilliant than the moon.

Sesshomarus beast howled in pleasure at the sight of his bitch, it pleased him to no end that he could feel Sesshomaru within staring at her in disbelief.

Standing before Sesshomaru was no mere Inuyoukai…but the legendary golden Inuyoukai..the strongest of female dog demons in history

no wonder she was so feisty…she wanted a challenge..and a challenge she would have.

Sesshomaru couldn't tear his eyes away from her full round breasts and the sweet scent of her arousal escaping from her womanhood drove him wild with lust.

The demon lord wanted nothing more than to plunged his aching member into her sweat folds from there he would break her virgin barrier and spill his demon seed into her womb…

She would be his in body and soul.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with cunning silver eyes, giving him a devilish smirk as she saw him hungrily evaluating different parts of her body that he wanted to claim.

_"What is the meaning of this..?"_ Sesshomaru murmured to his beast in awe as he too felt the urge to claim this rare inuyoukai female as his own.

even if she was connected to the dimwitted hanyou.

Sesshomarus beast made its way hurriedly to the girl in a lust filled rage completely ignoring Sesshomarus question

**"YOUR MY BITCH NOW!**" Howled Sesshomarus beast as he went to tackle her to the ground

Kagome moved quickly to the side evading his attack with her newly acquired speed

Her body craved to be fucked by the demon lord but where was the fun in giving in so easily?

_"Come play with me"_ Kagome stated with confidence giving sesshomaru a playful wink as she disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru growled but stopped suddenly as he watched the darkness surrounding him beginning to disappear, Sesshomaru felt his inner beast weaken and took full advantage to gain back control of his body.

The darkness surrounding the daiyoukai disappeared and Sesshomaru found himself kneeling on the ground where he first went to inspect the girl

he was in control again his beast receding into dormancy. Sesshomaru sighed in relief but composed himself quickly as the faint scent of the she dog clung to the forest around him.

The strong scent of human blood wafted through the air…the girl was certainly enjoying her newly acquired demon form by killing humans for fun.

She certainly did rid herself of her stupid emotional human barriers..

Sesshomaru smirked as he flexed his claws that began to drip with acid

"My bitch needs to be taught some finesse"

Sesshomaru took flight and followed the strong scent of human blood and death.

The town was silent, the bodies of many slain humans littered the streets, the only sound to pierce the deserted town was coming from a shrieking geisha cornered in the town centre by Kagome.

_"please!..please!…don't kill me!"_ Screamed the young geisha as Kagome ran her sharp claws down her painted cheek drawing blood

_"Your voice is so annoying…die"_ Kagome smirked as she beheaded the girl with her sharp claws, leaving her head to roll into a nearby koi pond

The feeling of blood running down her claws…people running in fear of her was addictive

she felt so strong…unstoppable.

Looking down to the geishas now headless body she tilted her head in admiration..the geishas kimono was gorgeous..and now it was hers

Kagome de-robbed the now dead geisha and put on the kimono loosely with the matching obi that was lightly stained with the geishas blood

Kagome frowned at the length of the garb and shredded it so it would sit comfortable just below her bottom.

Once dressed, Kagome made her way over to the koi pond to inspect the head of her prey

looking into the water Kagome saw a unfamiliar face staring back at her

The face of her new demon form looked back her and the sight left Kagome speechless

Her hair was golden and shimmering with the sun that was perched overhead, her silver eyes more beautiful than any diamond.

Kagome was in such awe as she evaluated her new form that the scent of a braided haired man walking up slowly behind her went unnoticed, his eyes lingering at her exposed womanhood as she was bent over on all fours, the kimono giving no privacy.

licking his lips he felt his member twitch at the sight before him.

it would be a shame not to make her scream in fear and pleasure before handing her over to Naraku.

Bankotsu lifted his Banryuu to her back ready to attack but stopped as the girl swiftly raised to her feet turning to face the mercenary with a playful gleam in her eyes a smirk making itself present on her beautiful face

_"Are you here to play too mercenary?"_ Kagome smiled menacingly


	10. Chapter 10

The cool air whipping around the demon lords face whilst in flight was soothing, his mind a blur of questions and confusion.. had the foul snake demons words been correct?

Was the venom the cause of the girls new demonic form?

Sesshomaru continued to make his way towards the girl and the scent of human blood. He knew his beast still stirred within his mind..spurring him on to reach Kagome against his will.

_"Damn this useless blood cycle…"_ sneered Sesshomaru as realisation hit hard..his cycle was still days away from ending and no strength or power he held would be able to contain his beast fully until then.

Control of his body may of been in his favour but with his mind still being influenced by his beast, he was powerless to go against where he was being directed too.

The Daiyoukai was still uncertain as to how a mere human girl was now a full bloodied Inuyoukai..a legendary golden Inuyoukai to be precise…had what just occurred between himself and the miko influenced her new form?

All he could remember was inspecting the girls body when he suddenly met her intense gaze. Her eyes were unlike the brown she normally held…they were pale, almost white and they bore straight into his own rendering him unable to move. Sesshomaru soon found himself unwillingly being forced into the dark void of his subconscious as his beast emerged.

Loosing control in Sesshomarus eyes was weakness…the one thing he always prided himself on was knowing that such primitive ways were beneath him and his control was absolute.

Over his lifetime, keeping himself from falling into the blood cycles grasp was simple…but this girl must of been the one..even though he hated to admit it, it explained why this blood cycle affected him so much this time.

Sesshomaru had watched on powerless from within as his beast took over and made its way over to the terrified miko. Her screams rang throughout his sensitive ears as his beast sunk its canines into her delicate flesh to claim her mind within her subconscious, the sight before Sesshomaru made him look away in disgust. How was she the one?…of all the demon woman he had encountered, why was this human girl being claimed?

He could still remember vividly the moment that shock filled his entire body…the girls form began to change drastically as the snakes venom took effect.

The power radiating off the girl was astonishing..and when she flung his beast off her with defiance he knew that she was no longer human.

The moment he laid eyes on the girl he knew why his beast had her in its sights…there stood not a human girl…but an Inuyoukai smirking at him playfully, her demon persona overpowering the girls own.

Her very own inner demon was in control now..the miko was trapped within just like he was…both of their beasts were intoxicated by the blood cycle now..

His beast had claimed her mind and moved in swiftly to claim her body making the mating process complete..but with ease the girl moved away and vanished.

Thats when he found himself back in the forest clearing..he was out of the darkness and back in control of his body..yet he could still feel his beast stirring within his mind…

Sesshomaru frowned as he recalled memories of the miko…he had encountered this human girl many times before..he even managed to nearly kill her on multiple occasions, yet she managed to survive each and every time..

she was certainly much stronger than regular humans.

He had resigned himself a long time ago that this miko was not like the humans of this time, her scent was clean and always smelt like exotic fruits and flowers instead of manure and sweat that most humans smelt of, and the clothes she wore were indecent and foreign..she was a peculiar sight to the eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped mid flight with great difficulty as he felt his beast beginning to growl dangerously at the action.

He needed answers immediately…and the one demon he knew that would have the answers he sought was the flea, Myoga.

_"This Sesshomaru refuses to obey your every lust filled whim…" _Sesshomaru coldly stated as his long silver hair danced within the wind encircling him

The beast snarled as he felt Sesshomaru beginning to gain back control of his mind slowly

_**"We will have her..there is no other but her…if she is lost to us…no mercy shall be shown" **_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he felt his beasts hold on his mind receeding

_" She is my concern now…but i require answers first.." _Sesshomaru replied unemotionally

Sesshomaru looked to the east as he sensed the demon flea…He frowned as he sensed that the flea was with the halfbreed and the humans that followed him..

The daiyoukai turned and began to make his way towards Myoga, the answers he sought would seen be revealed.

Miroku finished his recollection of events as Myoga the flea listened on in deep thought back in Kaedes hut.

Inuyasha was still unconscious by the fire while a solemn Kaede dressed the horrific wound on his neck, Her heart ached for Kagome greatly..and she hoped that she would get to see the young girl again.

The young kitsune sat alone in the corner of the hut..his eyes no longer strong enough to cry..his emotionless face stared into nothingness..

Kagome was gone…the closet thing he had to a mother…gone forever.

_"Interesting..very interesting"_ Myoga murmured as he reached for a small pipe in his knapsack. Lighting his pipe, Myoga looked up to the hardened face of Miroku, who was comforting the sobbing Sango.

Kirara mewed sadly against the demon slayers thigh, the sight of her master like this broke the fire nekos heart.

Myoga went to speak when he felt a shiver throughout his body…he sensed danger..it was far to close for comfort, he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face as he knew who approached the hut.

Miroku had seen this look from the flea before…they were not safe.

_"Heh..heh..well you see Miroku….."_ Myoga trailed off nervously, Miroku watched on in confusion as the demon flea began to pack his knapsack urgently

_"Im sorry to hear about Kagome..but this story will have to wait for another time unfortunately…good bye! " _Jumping from the hut before Miroku could stop him, the flea had made it out the door and away.

_"Myoga! you coward! come back!" _Screamed Miroku as he rushed out the door hoping to catch him.

Once outside Miroku stopped in his tracks, his body went cold with fear and he felt his body tremble..standing in front of him was Sesshomaru and within his grasp was Myoga struggling between his clawed thumb and index finger.

No wonder the flea tried to escape..

Sesshomaru peered down at Myoga who continued to struggle within his grasp.

_"Going somewhere..? _Sesshomaru asked with deadly amusement in his voice as he brought the flea to his eye level

Myoga gulped as he saw Sesshomarus eyes narrowing

_"I have questions… and you will answer truthfully to this this Sesshomaru..or your life is forfeit.." _

_"Miroku! Whats going on!?"_ Sango yelled as she ran outside with Kirara, her hiraikotsu in hand ready to fight.

Miroku extended his arm out protectively to stop Sango in her tracks, her eyes followed Mirokus gaze until she saw Sesshomaru before her…he was normal again, and Kagome was no where to be seen.

_"Whats he doing here…wheres Kagome"_ Sango murmured angrily to Miroku, her hiraikotsu still held strongly to attack

_"I..I don't know…I think he wants answers just as much as we do.."_ Miroku whispered, his eyes never leaving the dog demon in front of them

_"L-Lord Se-Sesshomaru…Im relieved to s-see your o-okay.."_ stuttered Myoga as sweat began to pour off him like a running tap

Sesshomaru growled in the demon fleas face dangerously

_"Be silent .."_

Sesshomaru began to squeeze the flea demon to the point of being flattened as he spoke low and viciously ..

_" The miko girl…why is she of dog demon blood…why does my beast seek her to no end..answer this Sesshomaru or die" _

the pressure on the flea was loosened to allow him to speak

_"P-please…I'll t-tell you everything…"_ Myoga nervously answered as he composed himself to speak

" Kagome was injected with venom from a snake youkai, this venom is used to change strong human females into the first demon they see upon awakening. Most Snake demons do this in seclusion so there are no chances that their female will see another demon..but this one was found and killed by you before it had a chance to complete turning the girl"

Myoga felt the tightening grip of Sesshomaru set in once more as the Daiyoukai began to understand why she was the way she was

_"The girl saw me first…she is of dog demon blood because of this Sesshomaru.." _

Myoga nodded in agreement

_"Your beast lost control because its found its eternal mate…it is the blood cycle my Lord…did..did you claim Kagome by any c-chance?"_ Myoga trembled as he asked the question everyone wanted to know

Sesshomaru looked to the side unemotionally

"_The claim is still to be completed…she shifted before my beast could take her body…her mind on the other hand has been claimed.."_

Myoga looked up at Sesshomaru with unease, Kagomes mind had been claimed by Lord Seshomaru..the first part of demon mating was complete. Claiming the mind was just as important as it was in body, the two now could communicate across great distances telepathically aswell as sensing if their significant other were in danger.

_"Ah…m-y Lord, now that you know why Kagome is a full blooded dog demon…may i beg for you to release me?"_ Myoga smiled nervously hoping that Sesshomaru would comply

Sesshomaru frowned at the flea and yet again tightened his hold causing Myoga to go purple

" she is no ordinary Inuyoukai…" Sesshomaru murmured "She was golden…like the legendary Inuyoukai of old…"

Myogas eyes opened wide…he knew of the golden Inu…their blood was like heaven and when he heard of their extinction no other blood could fill the hole that theirs left…not even Inutaishos.

_"I have a t-theory.."_ Myoga began nervously as he tried to gasp for air

_"Kagome is not like any other human..she holds great spiritual power..greater than most miko…this could of been the cause of this…but i need to further investigate.." _

Without warning, Sesshomaru squashed the flea and flicked him to the ground swiftly and went to turn back to find the girl..his beast was beginning to resurface within his mind again...

_"Wait!"_ screamed Miroku _" Whats happened to Kagome! is she okay?!" _

Sesshomaru did not turn to meet the monks question but spoke with his back facing him

_"Her inner beast is currently in control..the power has come too fast and too hard for the girl to handle..once my claim is complete…she should return to her senses" _

Before Miroku could reply, Sesshomaru took flight once more and out of sight as he headed for Kagome once more.

Bankotsu stood confidently as he watched Kagome with a sly smirk on his face

_"Hey there princess..its been a while"_ Bankotsu stated as he lifted his companion onto his shoulder

Kagomes demons smile vanished slowly as the man before her addressed her like a long lost friend

She could feel the girl within screaming his name in fear….so Bankotsu was his name..

_**"Here to kill me i see?"**_Kagomes beast stated amused

Bankostu rubbed his halberd with admiration

_"Yeah..something like that" _he smiled enthusiastically as though it was a simple daily chore for him

Naraku had told him that the miko wench that followed the halfbreed mutt had become a full fledged demon…he wanted nothing more than to add her death to his tally..

but he had a job to do..bring her to Naraku alive…and in return his freedom would be handed over.

_**"I like to see you try…"**_ replied Kagomes beast as she let out a low growl

Bankotsu laughed as the girl raised her claws which began to drip with acid

_"Prepare yourself girl….time to have some fun"_ Bankotsu chuckled as he lifted his Banryuu to the air causing thunder to roar across the now darkened sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**"THUNDER DRAGON FLASHH!"** Cried Bankotsu menacingly, his voice dripping with bloodlust as he sent lethal lighting strikes towards the ground at random.

_"KEH! YOU DONT STAND A CHANCE GIRL! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHERE THE LIGHTING WILL STRIKE NEXT!" _Bankotsu shouted out smugly, his confident smirk never leaving his face as he watched Kagome begin to flex her acid dripping claws in preparation to attack.

Bankotsu wanted to draw this out as long as possible, it had been a while since he had so much fun with his target..especially such an attractive target.

The peculiar miko that travelled with the disgusting halfbreed Inuyasha was a sight to the the eyes but the girl now as a demoness was ethereal and beyond any man or demons wildest dreams.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill the wench and add her death to his Companions tally of kills…but to make her bleed, scream and beg for death was the next best thing, then he would hand deliver her to Naraku in exchange for his freedom.

Kagomes beast drew in a deep breath as she focused her sights on the smirking mercenary.

_**"What cocky human filth…yet..he does prove amusing for such a weak species.."**_smiled Kagome fiercely as she watched the lighting flash towards her, barely missing her silky thigh.

_**"Im going to enjoy severing your head from your body human" **_ growled Kagomes beast playfully. Raising her sharpened claws to meet Bankotsus onslaught, Kagome was suddenly taken off guard as fatigue engulfed her entire body rendering her completely immobile and utterly defenceless.

_**"What is.. the…meaning of this.."**_ Kagomes beast muttered weakly as she tried to compose herself without any success.

Kagomes beast growled weakly as realisation hit. _**"No…Not now….i wont give…in…dammit..!" **_The blood cycle was the cause of this sudden predicament…and its timing was most unwelcome.

Kagomes silver eyes widened in fear as lighting came hurtling towards her with dangerous accuracy and speed. Now that she was unable to move she felt like a deer in headlights…just waiting for the impending collision.

With the blood cycle about to conclude in less than a week, Kagomes little game of cat and mouse with Sesshomaru displeased the cycle greatly. Any female demon under the influence of the cycle that proved too strong and fought against their natural mating instincts were slowed down and their need to join with their eternal mate intensified….she was almost certain that Sesshomaru knew of her sudden vulnerability, since they were now connected subconsciously.

Just the thought the Daiyoukai sent involuntarily pleasurable shivers throughout her body….only verifying the fact that the blood cycle now had her completely within its grasp.

Kagomes beast was taken from her thoughts as the screams of the miko within grew louder and more panic stricken

"_Why aren't i moving?! Im going to DIE!…RELEASE ME! NOW!" _

_**"Be silent girl.."**_ growled Kagomes beast dangerously _**" I must concentrate.." **_

The miko sobbed silently within as her demon began to focus their power.

The poor miko watched the scene unfolding in front of her without any control over the situation. She had been caged in while a foreign part of herself took control and began to take great pleasure in murdering innocent people…just for fun. Kagome watched on in horror as she could feel and hear everything that her body was doing…the whole time her thoughts raced back to encounter with Sesshomaru..She had no idea what occurred between them and why he acted so strange towards her…but as soon as his fangs bit fiercely and deeply into her neck thats when she felt a part of her awaken…only to find herself trapped within her own mind.

_"Sesshomaru"_ whispered Kagome subconsciously as she watched fearfully as the lighting strike was about to hit. Sesshomaru plagued her mind..even in the face of death…all she longed for was him…which confused the miko greatly. She knew within her heart that she was no longer human, and that she might never gain control of herself again.

Kagomes beast closed her eyes trying to focus any last remaining power that they held in an effort to evade the lighting strike. The deranged and amused smile of the mercenary bore down upon her with intensity as he noted her obvious change in demeanour.

_"Whats wrong Princess?…Heh!…Not so feisty now are ya? What a pity..I was just starting to warm up!" _

Bankotsu watched eagerly as his lighting strike was about to hit its target when he noticed the girls body begin to glow a pinkish hue, her eyes shifted from silver to blood red and in one swift movement, Kagome moved out of range of the lighting, coming to an abrupt stop into the side of a nearby house causing it to crumble.

_"You'll regret doing that girl"_ Bankotsu growled in disappointment as his lighting strike hit the ground leaving a large crater in its wake

Coming to her senses, Kagomes beast raised herself to her feet shakily as what just occurred hit her..the mikos spiritual energy and her own demonic energy had worked in harmony to save them…there was no way she would be able to escape the blood cycles hold with just her own demonic power…how interesting.

Kagome scanned the area to find that Bankotsu was no longer present, backing away slowly she realised his aura was still faintly nearby. The sudden use of her demonic and spiritual power left her unable to pin point his scent or location which made her feel extremely uneasy. Kagomes thoughts were halted as he she found herself coming to a sudden stop against the chest of Bankotsu..his warm breath tickling her neck.

_"Seems like the predator has caught his prey"_ Whispered Bankotsu softly into Kagomes ear..amusement rife in his voice.

In one fast movement, Bankotsu slithered his arm around Kagomes waist tightly and brought his halberd up to her delicate neck drawing the slightest hint of blood.

Kagomes demon body and spirit were exhausted, her evasion from the lighting strike previously had completely drained her of power…and now she was at the mercy of Bankotsu.

_"My My!" _Bankotsu exclaimed in fake astonishment_ " Looks like your running out of power!….well isn't that inconvenient princess?" _

Kagome struggled against Bankotsus hold but to no avail as he tightened his hold further leaving her gasping for air. She could feel the miko within faintly crying uncontrollably…this wasn't suppose to happen..

She wanted Sesshomaru to prove himself before taking her, thats why she had taken over in the first place and left the miko caged within. But now this irritating man held her in his grasp, how dare he touch her! disgusting human…

he reeked of death and Miasma..which hurt her sensitive nose greatly. She longed to inhale the scent of Sesshomaru…even recalling it eased her enough so she didn't pass out from this retched humans scent.

Kagomes body went limp in Bankotsu grasp making his member twitch in excitement as he felt the girls kimono making its way up leaving nothing to the imagination.

His body desired carnal pleasure, it had been so long..and no ordinary woman would do. He had bedded princesses..royalty..and nobility in the past…well, against their will anyway but the shikon no tama miko turned

full fledged dog demon was too good to pass up..especially now that she was powerless…most likely due to the current demon blood cycle..she was ripe for the taking now.

Kagomes breathing was shallow as she began to feel the mercenaries body rubbing against her hungrily, it sickened her. Her one and only was Sesshomaru..this man had no right touching her in this manner.

She could sense within her soul that Sesshomaru was extremely close..she could feel his rage..bloodlust and fury as he most likely knew what was transpiring presently now that they were connected.

The miko was trying desperately from within to summon up her spiritual energy to free them from their current situation..but it was no use.

Bankotsu grabbed her breast roughly and began sucking on her neck hungrily, his tongue lapping up the blood droplets that had fallen to her collar bone from the wound his halberd had made.

_**"Your demise will come soon..and i will make sure my claws rip out your lungs"**_ Smirked Kagome only to find herself backhanded to the face for her insolence.

_"Woman you are truly trying my nerves….once i'm done with you Naraku is going to make you wish your death came at my hand instead.." _sneered Bankotsu as his eyes travelled down to the girls large breasts to her barely visible womanhood, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation.

Kagomes eyes open wide in shock as she felt the mercenaries hand snaking its way down to her untouched womanhood

_"I like this kimono.. girl, it will make it so much easier…" _Bankotsu huskily growled

Kagomes beasts eyes clenched together in fear..the miko was screaming from within in terror..this man was unworthy, she was scared beyond belief..would Sesshomaru even touch her? or even want her if Bankotsu took her unwillingly?

_**"Get…off..me…please..DON'T! "**_ Kagome beast murmured franticly as she tried keeping composed but stray tears began to fall to the ground in defeat.

Bankotsu ignored Kagome and proceeded to jam two thick fingers into her slick womanhood. Kagome screamed and began to dig her sharpened claws into the mercenaries arm hoping to stop his assault but he continued to move his fingers in and out of her ignoring her feeble attempts to escape.

Bankotsus eyes widened and looked to Kagome slyly _" A virgin hey? This just got even better!" _ Bankotsu began to move his hakama down to let his now swollen member free of its restraint and positioned himself ready to take the struggling demoness.

_"This is going to hurt girl.."_ Bankotsu smirked with lust filled eyes as he turned Kagome around to face him while he forced her up against a building wall to stradde his hips.

Kagome could feel her body burning with anger and fear.. it pissed her off greatly that she was confined to such a pitiful state of weakness. If she had it her way…she would have his head severed by his own weapon..

Kagome stopped mid thought as the scent of Sesshomaru drifted through her nose causing her to look up in relief. Her terror filed eyes turned to those of victory as she looked upon the form of the Daiyoukai behind Bankotsu.

Kagome noted the dangerous aura that surrounded Sesshomaru..his soul demanded retribution and the slow and painful death of the mercenary who was close to taking what was his.

Bankotsu noticed the smirk on the girls face..and saw within the reflection of her silver orbs the figure of Sesshomaru behind him.

Composing himself, Bankotsu jumped away to a safe distance holding Kagome tightly with one arm, with his halberd resting against her neck yet again.

_**"Sessh..sho..maru.."**_ Kagomes beast weakly yelled out in happiness only to have the demon lord glare at her with eyes red with rage….his inner demon was in complete control of the situation at hand.

_**"Silence girl!..you have caused this Sesshomaru unnecessary trouble and you shall be dealt with soon enough..!"**_ Sesshomarus inner demon hissed dangerously causing Kagomes beast to submit under his authority.

Kagomes smile vanished as she silenced herself in Sesshomarus presence…his demonic aura was painfully strong as he turned his attention to the smirking mercenary.

Bankotsu had heard of the halfbreeds older brother from Jakotsu in one of his love filled rants about Inuyasha and managed to catch a glimpse of him once before but never expected such demonic energy from the Daiyoukai.

Bankotsu looked unblinkingly at Sesshomaru with delighted defiance _"Does it pain you to see your intended bitch in my grasp dog?!" _

Bankotsu licked Kagomes sensitive spot on her neck which caused her to shiver involuntarily…this notion very apparent to Sesshomaru who moved in fast.

_**"Die.." **_growled Sesshomaru coldly

Sesshomaru went to strike fast and hard with his claws when Bankotsu swiftly moved and shoved Kagome into the path of Sesshomarus assault causing him to slice through her left shoulder like butter. Blood spurted from her wound causing her to fall to the ground in a bloodied heap. Kagome struggled for breath as pain burned throughout her body…the bleeding never ending.

Sesshomaru watched her fall to the ground, her blood was intoxicating..her kimono indecent and limply hanging from her exposed body..the sight of her was driving his beast to breaking point.

Coming to his Senses, Sesshomaru managed to gain control over his beast and made his way to the girl in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kagomes eyes glazed over as her vision became blurred barely being able to make out Sesshomarus form coming to her aid.

Bankotsu watched on with satisfaction as Sesshomaru rested the girl onto his moko moko for support as she passed out.

_"…..she was so weak….but entirely fuckable…so i guess that made up for such an unchallenging fight….."_ smirked Bankotsu proudly

Sesshomarus golden orbs never left the girl who was turning deathly pale. He could sense the miko within who was completely distraught…he had only one shot at this.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead to the girls so his crescent moon made contact with her skin and spoke telepathically to the miko within.

_"Miko..can you hear this Sesshomaru?"_

silence…then the timid and trembling voice of Kagome responded.

_"Sessh..Sesshomaru?…how?..where..where are you?…Whats..whats happening to me?" _

Kagomes whimpers made Sesshomaru cringe…he hated to admit it but feeling the girl this way pained him greatly.

_"You are badly injured…your body is weak due to the demon mating cycle so you must keep focusing your spiritually energy to stay alive…do you understand this Sesshomaru?"_

Kagome had tried and failed to focus any spiritual energy ever since she managed to escape the lighting strike previously, How did Sesshomaru expect her to do this now? and what did he mean by demon mating cycle? Was that the cause of her sudden weakness and attraction the Lord of the West?

_"But..but i.."_ Kagome stammered nervously as confusion and endless possibilities plagued her mind.

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"** Sesshomaru growled dangerously asserting his Alpha status over the Miko.

In that instant Kagome felt a strong connection to the Daiyoukai that she had never felt before. It was loyal, it was absolute and she wanted to make him proud of her to no end.

_"Yes… Lord Sesshomaru."_ replied Kagome as she began to calm down and focus.

Kagome could feel Sesshomarus clawed hand brushing against her face softly to comfort her within her subconscious.

_"This answer pleases this Sesshomaru….don't loose focus girl.." _

Sesshomaru returned to his senses and watched the girls body glow weakly with spiritual power..the wound on her arm slowly but steadily beginning to heal.

Bankotsu licked his lips as his eyes continued to survey Kagomes now blood covered thighs. It was an tantalising sight..no wonder Naraku wanted to have her..she was delectable.

Sesshomaru could smell the mercenaries arousal and it sickened him..It enraged the Daiyoukai that another male had put down a challenge to his intended bitch.

**"SLICE THAT DISGUSTING SMIRK OFF HIS FACE OR I WILL!" **roared Sesshomarus inner beast in bloodlust, Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige his beasts demands.

Bankotsu began to laugh as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin from his side, it was nothing to Bankotsu..just another weak sword..his halberd could easily slice it in half.

Sesshomarus cold voice cut Bankotsus laughs short as he raised his Tokijin to attack.

_"Such simple prey…"_ Sesshomaru coldy stated as his golden eyes flared red as he walked towards the mercenary.

Bankotsu grinned in anticipation as Sesshomaru neared _"Hmph…this is going to be fun!"_ Bankotsu murmured to himself

_"You have touched what is mine…caused harm to what is mine…caused sorrow to what is mine…and for that…your life is forfeit" _The Daiyoukai coldly stated as Tokijin began to slowly pulsate as Sesshomarus Souryuha began to emerge.

Bankotsu scoffed in amusement _"The bitch had it coming….she will be claimed by Naraku in every possible way…and my freedom shall be secured…you cannot save her..!" _

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the mercenary as a blue light began to grow around him. The dog demons fury knew no bounds..this human was in his way and the blood cycle was drawing to a close…he had to bond with the girl quickly…but the death of the mercenary in front of him was imminent.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a strong wind passed by him with dangerous force, causing the mercenary to cover his eyes with his halberd. The smell of Naraku was thick in the air as the wind demoness Kagura appeared before Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru noted Kaguras obvious lustful state..she looked ragged, weak…frustrated…most likely under the full grip of the blood cycle also. But being tethered to Naraku was taking its toll on her body and spirit..the cycle was causing her body to become extremely weak…just like the mikos.

Kagura narrowed her eyes as she watched Sesshomaru surveying her _"Don't you dare judge me Sesshomaru….."_ Kagura sneered.

She knew all too well that Sesshomaru could tell what the problem was.. Lucky for her she held a piece of the jewel shard from Naraku which made movement easier from the cycle..

but even with the jewel shard…this damned cycle was excruciatingly unbearable.

It pained her to be in the presence of Sesshomaru, she wanted nothing more than to be claimed by the dog demon and be taken away from it all..but she had been informed about the miko Kagome and her run in with the snake demon that Naraku had been tracking down. Now that she was no longer human, Sesshomaru had his sights on her.. and it infuriated the wind demoness to no end..it should of been her…not that pathetic girl. Kagura was more than happy to bring the girl to Naraku…at least then she would have a chance to show Sesshomaru that she was a more worthy mate than the miko.

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY WENCH!"_ Screamed Bankotsu angrily as he pointed his companion directed at Kagura who ignored his demands completely.

_"You are to return to Naraku immediately Bankotsu…your actions did not go unnoticed.." _Kagura coldly stated as Bankotsus face twisted into pure rage as his battle was cut short.

_"Don't think this is over Sesshomaru!… I'll be seeing that bitch again soon enough" _yelled out Bankotsu in anger as he took off running in the direction of the saimyosho who would guide him to Narakus location.

Sesshomaru growled in rage, he would not let the human go so easily for what he had done, preparing to race after him, Sesshomaru was stopped in his tracks by the sudden blast of wind sent from Kagura. Normally her wind had no affect on him but with the jewel shard in her possession, she was more deadlier than before.

_"Move aside Wench"_ Growled Sesshomaru as he pointed his sword at the demoness who stared unemotionally into his amber eyes.

_"Sesshomaru… Naraku will posses the girl..you know you can't stop the inevitable" _Kagura stated coldly as she looked upon the form of the girl who was still trying to heal.

_"Make way.." _Sesshomaru sneered as he watched Kagura become anxious as his demonic aura flared dangerously.

Kagura smirked in defiance _" I'll make you see…i will take the girl to Naraku..and show you what a real demoness can provide for you!"_

**"SOURYUHA!"** roared Sesshomaru as Kaguras eyes widened in fear as she watched the blue wave of demonic energy approach her rapidly. Without a second thought Kagura released her feather that sat tucked away in her hair to the sky. _"YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL SESSHOMARU!"_ screamed Kagura as she fled out of view and towards Naraku.

_**"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS SESSHOMARU"**_roared the Daiyoukai to the sky in rage, he wanted more than anything to pursue the wind demoness but his priority was his intended mate and her health.

What was the meaning of Narakus sudden interest in the girl? He wouldn't let the foul halfbreed anywhere near her…he would protect her with his life.

Placing Tokijin back to his side, Sesshomaru made his way back to the unconscious girl who was continuing to heal. Picking her up carefully within his moko moko he watched her expressionless face as she slumbered in his arms.

As the miasma began to clear the faint scent of hot springs nearby caught Sesshomarus attention. It had been days since he bathed last and the girl needed to be cleaned as the scent of the human mercenary and blood clung to her causing Sesshomaru to wrinkle his nose in distaste. Heading towards the hot spring, Sesshomaru brushed a golden strand of the girls hair from her face and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.

_I will make you mine for eternity soon. _

_**XXX**_

_"Don't bother lying to me Bankotsu….i can smell her all over you" _sneered Naraku as he held Bankotsu up by his neck with his powerful tentacles.

Slamming the mercenary into the ground harshly, Naraku watched with satisfaction as Bankotsu spat up a large amount of blood onto the floor.

_"I'll give you one more chance Bankotsu….bring the girl to me..untouched..alive..or spend the rest of eternity as a part of me…do i make myself clear?"_ Naraku hissed dangerously into Bankotsus ear causing him to shiver.

_"Yes…Naraku" _Bankotsu spat out in defeat…his freedom was too important to loose…the girl would be captured…and Sesshomaru would die by his hand.

**( Sorry everyone for the long time it took to update. Crazy couple of weeks with too much going on all at once but finally got around to it! I'm Looking forward to what you all will think of chapter 12! :) KittyS2 ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe of the north, was going through his first ever blood cycle and he couldn't be happier.

He felt stronger, faster and hungrier for the one woman he wanted above all others.. Kagome.

With his newly acquired strengths…the mutt face stood no chance.

Kouga had been summoned to the Lord of the Souths lands with the Lords of the East and West for the blood cycle ritual.

The lords took the mating ritual very seriously as whoever they chose as their intended mate could impact the delicate relationships their lands held.

Upon being summoned, Kouga knew instantly within his heart that this was the opportune time for Kagome to become his.

It was his duty to represent his lands and his subjects by taking a strong mate. Kouga cared not that Kagome was human..or what the other demon lords would think of their union.

Their demon whores were nothing compared to his Kagome, she was beautiful, loyal and able to sense out the jewel shards.

Kouga knew within his heart that he wanted the miko. Ever since her show of loyalty for the fox demon and her usefulness in taking down the birds of paradise, his attraction to her knew no bounds.

Yet...he could feel his beast stirring within and it yearned for Ayame, it always had, but now it knew Ayame was ready to be mated with and she was surely going through the cycle herself.

He would have to find Kagome fast before he lost complete control to his beast and ended up marking Ayame as his, this wasn't going to be easy..

Ginta and Hakkaku had been left unaffected during the current blood cycle. Not all full bloodied demons were subjected to its whim. It was only when their inner demon sensed their eternal mate was ready for the taking.

Having his pack with him proved useful as they escorted him to the southern lands.

But presently, Kouga had taken a detour and headed for the scent of the flea bag Inuyasha to find his Kagome. Smirking at the thought of beating Inuyasha into the ground to take what was rightfully his pleased Kouga thoroughly.

**XX Meanwhile back in Kaedes Village XX**

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as the scent of the mangy wolf hit his nose…he didn't need this right now.

Standing up weakly, Inuyasha made his way towards the huts entrance.

_"What is it Inuyasha?"_ Kaede murmured as she stopped stirring the broth cooking on the fire

_"Stay inside old woman..same goes for you two"_ muttered Inuyasha as he left the hut to see what the wolf wanted.

Sango stood and grabbed her hiraikotsu only to be pulled back down by Miroku, who had a sleeping Shippo in his lap.

_"Miroku! What are you doing?!"_ Sango groaned as her bottom hit the floor hard as she noticed Mirokus stern look

_"Inuyasha needs us to stay…please Sango."_ replied Miroku wearily, He knew Inuyasha needed to do this alone..

Miroku took Sangos hands within his and drew her in close to comfort her as her tears began to fall. The demon slayers heartache was still fresh after what had occurred between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Miroku just wished they had been there for her…like she had been there for them countless times.

**XX**

Inuyasha stood his ground in front of Kaedes hut as he watched the familiar whirlwind fast approaching.

He knew what Kougas presence certainly meant, it was always the same objective every time he showed his smug face.

As the form of Kouga appeared from the whirlwind, Ginta and Hakkaku were struggling in the distance to catch up.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was Kougas obvious change in scent..it was more masculine and overpowering to the point of wanting to gag.."_He must be going through the blood cycle..just like Sesshomaru" _murmured Inuyasha

The wolf demons demonic aura pulsated with power, as Inuyashas eyes travelled to the noble armour he wore in place of his regular attire.

Looking around with piercing icy blue eyes for Kagome, Inuyasha growled in displeasure at being ignored, Kouga looked at Inuyasha and smirked _"Oh..hey there mutt face..wheres my Kagome?"_

Inuyasha never broke Kougas smug gaze as he spoke _"She's not here you flea infested wolf" _

The wolf demon couldn't smell her heavenly scent anywhere in the vicinity but he knew the mutt knew of her whereabouts.

Kouga flexed his claws dangerously _"Then..where is she..halfbreed?!"_ Kouga growled dangerously

Kouga watched Inuyasha avert his eyes away, guilt written all over his face, he knew where she was…and he would tell him..

**"WHERE IS KAGOME!"** barked Kouga angrily as he sprinted at Inuyasha grabbing him by his throat before Inuyasha had time to react.

Struggling against Kougas hold, Inuyasha felt the wolfs claws digging into his neck slowly and painfully.

_**"I said..where..is..she?!"**_ growled Kouga as his cerulean eyes began to shift to blood red.

_"She's with…Sessho..maru…stupid wolf"_ Inuyasha choked out as air became limited. Kougas eyes widened in response as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground unmercifully.

Kouga had come across Sesshomaru once before…and knew full well that he was the Lord of the western lands…Did he intend to claim his woman? **HIS** Kagome?

Inuyasha watched Kouga begin to shake with fury, his fangs elongating as he lost control. Sprinting off in the direction of the south..Kouga expected to catch Sesshomarus and Kagomes scent.

_**"I'll rip that mutts head off if he has touched my woman"**_ growled Kouga as he sprinted off into the distance

Ginta and Hakkaku groaned in displeasure of not having a break as they ran past Inuyasha without acknowledging him, trying to catch up to their pack master.

Inuyasha began to rise from the ground while holding the wound upon his neck to stop the bleeding. as Sango, Miroku and Kaede exited the hut hurriedly,their faces etched with worry and concern.

_"Inuyasha! are ye hurt?"_ Kaede exclaimed as she assessed his wound to the neck

_"Keh…i'll live old woman…"_ murmured Inuyasha as he wiped the remaining blood off with his haori sleeve

_"What was that all about"_ Miroku muttered in confusion

_"Kagome…is in a whole lot of trouble"_..Inuyasha murmured as he clenched his fists in anger. What could he possibly do? with Sesshomaru and Kouga in heat, their strength way surpassed his own leaving him powerless to stop them.

_"Does he know….whats happened to Kagome?"_ whispered Sango as she tried to keep her tears from falling

_"No.."_ replied Inuyasha weakly

Looking down to his subjugation necklace with saddened eyes, memories of Kagome flooded his thoughts..memories of her world, her family and friends…her smile and warmth..

For their sake and hers, he would bring her back somehow…..Kagome would be returned home.…even if it killed him.

**XX**

Kagome began to shiver lightly within Sesshomarus grasp, as a chilling wind blew past causing the demon lord to peer down at the girl with wary eyes.

Not even a day ago this girl had been the halfbreeds companion, as irritating as she was, she was with no doubt spiritually powerful and beneficial to the search for the jewel shards..and the ultimate destruction of Naraku.

and now the miko was within his grasp, no longer human..but a reckless and highly powerful Inuyoukai.

At any moment she could awake and continue her little game of chase and cause more trouble for him. This girl caused the Daiyoukai a great deal of worry and frustration..and she would be dealt with soon enough for her actions.

No mate of his would behave in such a primitive manner…

Drawing the girl in close to his chest to provide warmth, Sesshomaru could feel the girls beast begin to relax within his hold. The miko trapped within was very quiet…her cries and whimpers no longer audible..this concerned Sesshomaru. Soon enough, the miko would gain control back over her beast…and she will finally have the answers she sought.

Sesshomaru stopped to come face to face with a cave entrance, the smell of the hot spring beckoning from within. Continueing his way inside the smell of the mercenary hit his nose strongly..

Sesshomaru sneered, the girl still reeked of the pitiful human that had touched her so indecently.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the hot spring, Sesshomaru scanned the area so that he knew the pair were alone. The hot spring was magnificent, it spanned the majority of the cave with a large crevice along the ceiling of the cave that let the moon peek through, which made the water sparkle from the stars overhead.

Satisfied that they were alone, Sesshomaru laid the girl on the ground and began to slice away the torn and blood soaked kimono off her body. A part of him loved how it clung to her so sensually, showing her feminine curves and porcelain soft skin…and the smell of her sweet blood stirred his beasts arousal..but it was soon spoiled by the scent of the mercenary again snapping Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru stood and began to unclothe himself, placing his armour and swords close to the water edge. Looking down upon the girls naked form, he could feel his manhood twitch in response

_**"What a …delectable sight.."**_ growled Sesshomarus beast lustfully

Sesshomaru ignored his beasts statement and picked up the girl bridal style and began to wade into the soothing water. He felt the girl stir as the hot water eased her bodily aches and injuries.

Resting his back to a large boulder in the middle of the hot spring, Sesshomaru drew Kagome to his chest letting the mercenaries scent wash away with all the dried blood.

Sesshomaru watched as her silky smooth skin once again became visible as the blood left the surface of her skin.

Her heavenly scent of cherry blossoms and frangipanis began to waft through his sensitive nose, causing him to growl in pleasure.

If someone had told him that he would be bathing with the half breeds miko turned full blooded inuyoukai he would of cut out their tongue for their outrageous lies,

but here he was, bathing in seclusion with the one he deemed as his.

Sesshomaru cared not for mating with the girl in the South with the other Lords and their chosen mates….for her safety…she would remain in the west and be mated with where he deemed fit.

Her rarity would surely cause others to pursue her…..and he would not allow that.

**X Southern Lands X **

A muscular and noble attired black dog demon bowed his head in servitude to the Lord of the South. News of Sesshomarus unwillingness to participate in the blood cycle ritual had caused great insult to the host, Lord Kuromaru.

_"My Lord Kuromaru…Lord Sesshomaru of the West has yet to respond to the summons…rumour has it..he has found an exceptional mate and is taking her back to the west" _spoke the Southern Lords general, Jiro.

Lord Kuromaru looked amused…he knew Sesshomaru would not accept his invitation….based on past dealings..the two were not on good terms..

_"Find him Jiro….remind him that his lands and subjects will be threatened if he refuses me….I'm sure he would not want harm to befall that human ward of his.."_

_"Yes my Lord…" _Jiro bowed in respect as he swiftly took off in search of Lord Sesshomaru.

_"What are you hiding from me Lord Sesshomaru?"_ Lord Kuromaru smirked menacingly.

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all for the beautiful reviews! and Thank you to the loyal readers who continue to review and read my story, it means a lot! :)**

**Chapter 13 promises lots of lemons! and drama! with our favourite Demon Lord of the west So get ready! :) **

**KittyS2 x **


End file.
